Junjo Intentions
by xEmelisa
Summary: Haru's a popular 19 year old and attends M Uni. He loves to do dares but when Ryuu dares him to make Daichi a fellow male student fall for him, what'll he do? Because of Haru's sad past with love, he doesnt want to, but love'll hit if u want it to or not
1. Its all about first impressions

**Hiyaa readers! Thanks for clickin'! :) **

**This is a completely original story, and I created and own all the characters (except for the ones Shungiku Nakamura made). ****Unfortunately, Junjou Romantica isn't made by me... D:**

**Sooo... **

**Disclamer : I do not own Junjou Romantica, or their characters in any way. **

**Note : Rated M for sexual content in later chapters!**

**

* * *

**

**Junjou Intentions**

**Chapter 1**

**It's all about first impressions...**

"What the hell..?"

A blond man walked next to his close friend and stared at him dumbfounded. His friend loved to make bets and dares, but unfortunately for the blond, he had an active imagination and tended to make things a bit more _interesting_ than normal people. "Ryuu, you're joking… right?"

"Look, Haru. Being your best friend since kindergarten, I know you can make _all_ the girls fall for you, but we're in college. Let's make it memorable." He winked.

"You're sick."

"Come on, it's not gonna kill anyone. Just once, to prove you've got the skills." Ryuu taunted. "Or are you scared?"

"I'm not scared, you're just nasty." Haru rolled his eyes. "Why would I wanna make a guy fall for me? I'm not gay, like you."

"Okay, so I tripped and he just so _happened_ to be there. You think I'd wanna humiliate myself like that during class?"

"You're not denying you're gay though. Are you actually?" Haru raised his eyebrow.

Ryuu blushed and started walking a little faster. He looked around and saw that they were only a few feet away from the classroom and sighed of relief. "Uh, class, class. Talk to you later, or the Demon's gonna kill us both."

He stopped by his desk, and whispered to Haru, who was still walking up the stairs to his seat. "Do the bet, come on. It'll be fun. At least think about it before you reject it again."

Haru grimaced and shrugged away from Ryuu's hand on his shoulder. Luckily, he sat down in his seat just as Demon Kamijou walked into the now-dead silent room. He looked around with a murderous glare and serious expression plastered on his face, and when he noted everyone was in order and paying attention, he started writing on the chalkboard. Uninterested in the Demon's lecture, Haru leaned forward to whisper to Ryuu. He wasn't even able to utter a sound before a white blur ran past his face, an unnatural breeze tagging along with it.

Haru leaned back into his chair and sighed. He wondered why the Demon was always so violent. _He should be a little nicer, or else he won't get a girlfriend…_ He thought. Haru thought about that for another moment, and eyed the Demon suspiciously. _What if he already has a girlfriend? He has fairly decent looks, but he's not very tall… _Looking closer, it was obvious the demon had two _hickeys_ on his neck, and one on his wrist which was hidden with his hair and watch.

Haru would've died of laughter if only the chalk hadn't hit him first.

* * *

Ryuu and Haru both finished their classes for the day, and were just about to leave the school premises when Ryuu stopped walking. "So, you've given it some thought?" Ryuu grinned.

"God… Fine, I'll do it, if it'll make you shut up." Haru shook his head. "This isn't gonna be good, I just know it."

Ryuu ignored his comment and continued, excited. "Oh, this is gonna be hilarious.. So, who is it?"

"Who's what?" Haru asked, confused.

"The guy!"

"What guy?"

Ryuu smacked the back of Haru's head. "That the bet's about! God, you can be so stupid sometimes."

"Oh… Right."

" You don't know, do you?" Ryuu narrowed his eyes.

"I never wanted to do the bet in the first place, so what do you think?"

"Well, pick one already!" he exclaimed impatiently.

"I don't know… should I try to do it on someone I know?"

"Are you kidding? Your reputation's gonna die if you do that. Do it on a kid you don't know in our class, so it's like you're making a new friend." Ryuu smirked. "I know just the kid, actually."

"You do?"

"He sits in the very corner in the Demon's class. He never talks, so he's barely noticeable. Perfect, huh?"

"How the hell did you become my friend?" Haru sighed.

"Beats me. Too late now anyways." Ryuu's eyes widened as he looked behind Haru, and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Haru looked around trying to see the joke in, well, anything. He could use a laugh in all this craziness.

"Speak of the devil! That kid's right behind you! GO!" Ryuu smirked, and pushed Haru backwards, into the dark-haired boy.

The two fell back and the other boy got pinned against the wall by Haru. Surprised, the boys' legs lost strength and he fell to his knees, but was still tall enough to be able to look up at Haru, since Haru's legs were bent as well. Flustered, the boy looked away trying not to meet the blond's emerald gaze. They were about a foot away from each other, and Haru could feel the boy heat up. The boy looked for a way to escape this awkward situation, but Haru's arms were on the wall against both sides of the boy, trapping him.

Haru curiously looked at the boy's burning face, and heard his heart speed up. He unconsciously leaned in closer, until the boy could feel Haru's warm breath against his cheek. Blushing deeply yet uncontrollably curious, the boy turned his head ever so slightly just to see Haru staring longingly into his eyes. The boy felt captured in his gaze, unable to look away.

Haru felt more heat radiate from the boy's body and leaned in even closer, drawn to the source of warmth like a moth is drawn to light. His face inched forward slowly, closing the small distance between the two. Haru took a step forward, and felt something hot and hard against his leg. This stopped his movement; he thought for a brief moment. _Is my phone in my pocket? No, I always put that in my bag... What's could be against my leg, that's this hot and hard..? _

Haru widened his eyes, and blinked.

* * *

**OHH.. yikes, cliffhanger! Don't you just hate them? T_T**

**I like this story... what do you think should happen next? x)**

**Please review! I'll really appreciate it! **


	2. Is it hot in here, or is it just you?

**Um, wow. I actually made a second chapter. This is like, a once in a lifetime thing for me. o_o;**

**I'm still new to writing, and so, yeah, don't eat me alive if this is bad o_x**

**P&TY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica or any of it's characters. **

**Note: Rated M for sexual content in later chapters.**

* * *

**Junjo Intentions**

**Chapter 2**

**Is it hot in here, or is it just you? **

Haru tilted his head ever so slightly downward and stared at the growing bulge in front of him. Mystified, he didn't know how to react but to retreat backwards, eyes never leaving the boy's lower part. The boy attempted to fix himself up, but failed feeling Haru's intense gaze follow him uncomfortably. He hid his face in his hands, feeling too weak and flustered to even bother to stand. Haru noted each movement, mesmerized by this flustered boy. Instinctively, Haru licked his lips softly, taking in the scene in front of him. It wasn't until someone cleared their throat that both men finally came back to both of their senses.

"Exactly how much longer are you gonna keep doing this for?" Ryuu asked, lifting an eyebrow. Haru suddenly stepped back and tripped over himself, too shocked by what he had just experienced.

_I just hit on a _guy. _Am I… No, that's OUT of the question. I'm nothing like Ryuu… Am I? _Haru did a full check out of the boy sitting a few feet away from him, searching for some sort of trigger. He stared at the other boys' face, and his expression instantly softened. Although it was a boy, he gives off an impression of a girl, who just happened to look like Haru's ex-girlfriend. He had somewhat long, navy hair that shone brightly in the light. He wore glasses, but behind them Haru could see liquid gold eyes, that seemed to melt when they made eye contact.

Ever since Haru got dumped, he's never believed in love again; he was cheated on, used and forgotten. He hated the feeling of being walked out, stood up and left alone. He never wanted to experience it again, yet in some part of him, he still believed that he loved her. She was his first love, and he'd never forget her, no matter how tragic their time together was for him.

"Hello? Earth to Haru!" Ryuu chanted.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah? Sorry." Haru managed a crooked smile at Ryuu and sighed. He bored his sight onto the now confused boy and sighed again. "Look, um…"

"U-u-um..?" the boy stuttered when he finally realized they were waiting for him to speak.

"Not um. I don't even know your name yet." Haru grimaced at the thought of attacking a total stranger. "So, what is it?"

"U-u-uh." The boy took a deep breath and instantly seemed serene. "Before you ask people for their names, you have to introduce yourself first. That's manners."

Haru frowned. Even when this boy is this bothered, he's able to be this cool and polite? _Hell_, Haru thought, _if I was him, I'd seriously need to get laid before I could say jack._ "Right, sorry. I'm Haru Kunimistu, and that's Ryuu Choukichi. Now you?"

"… Daichi Kazumitsu." Daichi mumbled.

"Alright." Haru stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants. "Well, I'll see you around, Kazumitsu-kun."

"A-ah, wait!" Daichi stumbled up and instinctively grabbed Haru's wrist. Haru turned around, bewildered.

"What is it?" he asked.

"U-um… About what j-just happened…" Daichi blushed a deep red and looked away, hoping Haru didn't see.

"Oh, that? Yeah, sorry, you just reminded me of someone, is all. Don't worry about it. If anything, completely forget about it." Haru smiled and made Daichi blush even redder, if possible.

"Oh… Is that all..?" Daichi let out a strained chuckle and let go of Haru's wrist. He stepped back, mumbling with a bit of disappointment radiating in his voice. "Yeah, no problem. I'll just drop it, then…"

Somehow, this scenario filled Haru with a wave of nostalgia. However, this time, he wasn't the one getting dumped. Actually, no one was, but this deeply reminded Haru of a break up session. He looked at the boy on his knees, blushing harder than he thought humanly possible, and sighed. He knew too well how it felt to be on the bottom. _But this is completely different from relationships, isn't it? Friendships are different, aren't they?_ No matter how hard Haru would try to convince himself the boy didn't feel anything (because they were total strangers not five minutes ago), he could easily tell Daichi was disappointed. He pitied him, and let out a small smile.

"Hey, you busy today? Wanna come over?" Haru asked.

"H-huh?" Daichi stuttered, surprised by the sudden invite.

"Well, we're friends now, right? Lets hang out!"

"U-uh, yeah… I'm free today."

"Cool, lets go." Haru held out a hand. Daichi hesitated for a moment, but gave in and let Haru help him up.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting someone?" Ryuu grunted.

"Oh, you're still here?" Haru said, mockingly.

"Well, yeah! I saw the whole thing, you nut." Ryuu looked at Daichi and saw him redden.

"Yeah. Whatever. Bye." Haru started walking quickly, dragging Daichi with him.

"Don't stay up all night!" Ryuu laughed. He laughed even harder when Haru turned around and gave him the best glare he could manage at the moment.

It wasn't until Haru and Daichi were a few blocks away from Haru's home did something dawn on Daichi and make him stop. Hearing Daichi stop, Haru turned around and looked at him puzzled. He thought all (or at least most of) the drama was done, so he couldn't imagine what was making Daichi so fidgety. On the other hand, Haru barely knew him, so for all he knew, this could be normal for Daichi.

Now that he thought about it, he just noticed that he really didn't know _anything_ about Daichi. They've been in the same class for almost the entire year now, but Haru only learned his name mere moments ago. Frustrated with himself, he made a mental note to be more aware of his surroundings, since he tends to forget things that aren't too significant fairly easily.

"Um." Daichi said, a little too loudly. Haru, still engrossed in his thoughts jumped slightly at the sudden interruption.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Haru asked, walking closer to Daichi until he was barely a foot away from him. When he came near, only now did he realize how _humongous_ Daichi was. His eyes widened and he shook his head. He had to be at least a foot taller than Haru, even though Haru was already 165cm. _How did I not notice this before? Man, I really _am _dense..._

"Uh…" Daichi blushed.

"You know, I won't know until you tell me. Now, what's up?"

"Well, I don't know what to say…" Daichi started, "there's a bit of a problem…"

Haru laughed. "Yeah, and I won't know what that problem is until you spell it out for me." He smiled.

Daichi looked down at Haru. He opened his mouth, but his voice refused to come out. Daichi blushed even harder and grabbed Haru's hand. He started moving it towards himself, and Haru's mouth dropped at its destination. Haru could feel heat pulsing through the fabric, and onto his hand. Though this should be a familiar touch to Haru, touching another's was a completely different experience. When he didn't immediately respond, Daichi misunderstood and thought he didn't understand. Attempting to be blunter with his answer, Daichi rubbed Haru's hand against it very slightly and bit his tongue so he wouldn't let out any unnecessary noises. Haru's eyes widened at the contact and felt a familiar sensation rush through him. Unable to take his gaze away (just like before), he tried speaking.

"U-uh… This is…" Haru gulped.

"Y-yeah, the problem…" Daichi closed his eyes, looking troubled. Haru managed a glance up and saw that Daichi was already a bit clammy. He watched as a drop of sweat rolled down his cheek, down his neck and into his slightly damp shirt. The same rush of sensation swept through him, and Haru tried retreating. In the end, he couldn't manage to, since Daichi had a surprisingly tight hold on him. He looked away and cleared his throat.

"C-can't you do this yourself?" Haru asked, eyes closed, the image of Daichi still fresh in his mind.

Daichi shot his eyes open and let go of Haru's hand, blushing all the while. "M-M-M-Myself? I-I-I've n-never done t-this before though!" He practically screamed, moving back.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Haru spoke back, just as loudly.

"I-I don't know, but this is hell too embarrassing!"

"What's so embarrassing? It's just jerking off!"

"THAT'S what's so embarrassing!" Daichi whined, "I've never done this before!"

Irritated, Haru rubbed his temples and mumbled, "Look. This is only gonna happen once, okay? I'm gonna help you, cause you seem like a nice guy." He stared at Daichi with a serious expression. "Never. Mention. This. To. ANYONE."

"Huh? Mention wh- wha? Where're we going?" Haru took hold on Daichi and pulled him into his house, and up the stairs. They went into a room Daichi presumed was his, and slammed the door shut.

* * *

**Oh, wow! What's he gonna do? O_o;.. You'll find out in the next chapter~ x3**

**Please review, it makes me happy. :) **

**Thanks for reading! **


	3. Glasses?

**Woaah, my first lemon.. Kinda nervous at how you guys'll like it, I'll admit. x) **

**I hope you enjoy it, I had to rewrite a lot of this, cause it was just waay too awkward. :P**

**Anyways, yupp. Here we go! :)**

**Note: Rated M for sexual content in this chapter.**

* * *

**Junjo Intentions**

**Chapter 3 **

**Glasses?**

"H-hey, um, what're we doing in your room…?" Daichi asked, nervously. He slowly stepped backwards, but tripped onto Haru's bed. "O-oh, oops. Hahaha…" Daichi tried to get back up, but Haru held him down. Haru kneeled on the bed; both legs wide open on each side of Daichi.

"Well, I did say I would help you, wouldn't I?" Haru sighed, slightly embarrassed, but refused to show expression.

With the small distance between the two men and the way Haru seductively whispered to him, Daichi was unbearably turned on. He looked up, through the thin frame of his glasses to the man sitting on his lap. Haru's expression looked straight but he could tell the boy was fairly flushed, probably because the person under him at the moment was not a woman, but a male. Daichi had always heard rumors about Haru being experienced in things like these, but he'd always shrug it off. _It doesn't concern me. _He'd always say. However, that's not because he had never thought about something like sex; he actually reads – and prefers – those types of novels. He'd read about it, dream about it and think about it constantly, but he never had the nerve to actually experience it, first-hand; he's never even touched himself. And of course, he's only ever thought of having sex with girls, which is why Daichi paid so little attention to Haru before this.

Oh, how he regrets that now.

Seeing Haru in this state makes him want to go crazy with desire. He could already feel his part burn with need. He wanted to hold him, and be held. Touch him and be touched. He didn't even think that he _wanted_ this anymore; he _needed_ this. He kept anticipating what was coming, but he knew Haru wouldn't satisfy him by himself. No, he knew he had to step in and be on top, but no matter how badly Daichi wanted this, he could never bring himself to do it. There was always something holding him back, caging him from his deepest needs. Nevertheless, he never failed to notice every move Haru made. He saw through Haru's hidden hesitations and couldn't help thinking of how adorable he was along the way. He didn't remind Daichi of a girl, but he felt more attracted to him than any girl he's ever met.

Haru, being completely oblivious to Daichi's analyzing gaze, slowly put his hand on top of Daichi's pants, absorbing the warmth from beneath it. With scarcely trembling hands, he ran his fingers along him, only just touching the fabric. New emotions swelled up inside of Daichi. Experiencing the sensation for the first time, he let out a small moan, desperate for more. Daichi bit his lip, shocked by the sound that came out of his mouth. Haru's head perked up from the sound, gaining more confidence. He deliberately stroked faster, feeling Daichi harden from his every touch but also finding himself getting turned on from every noise that escapes from Daichi's soft, light pink lips.

He started to pull down Daichi's jeans, addicted to his sensitive skin and his lust filled moans. Haru felt the sudden need to _touch_, a feeling he always got from girls, never from guys. Still, he chose to ignore the feeling, focused on 'helping' Daichi. As he pulled down Daichi's jeans, he could already tell just how large Daichi was. Haru's was considered average, maybe even a bit above, but it couldn't even be compared to Daichi's. He shook his head to get the thoughts out of his mind and suddenly grabbed Daichi's length underneath his boxers. Daichi let out a surprised cry and clutched Haru's bed sheets, feeling too overwhelmed with pleasure to do anything else.

Haru skillfully fondled Daichi, slowly at first but increased the tempo to match with Daichi's rapid breaths and moans. He made long strokes, stopping at the tip, feeling the precum already flowing through. Quickly but swiftly, Haru pulled down Daichi's boxers. Relief flooded through Daichi, as his member was finally exposed.

"A-ah…" Daichi groaned, as Haru licked off the precum with his tongue. He licked down to his base and back up, tauntingly slowly. He glanced up at Daichi's expression, still teasing his tip. The room was filled with Daichi's unsettled breaths and moans, but his eyes were blocked with his glasses, making Haru restless. He wanted to see his face so badly, it was killing him. He quickly swiped the glasses off of Daichi's face, and at the same time, engulfed his head fully.

"Aah! Haru..!" Daichi moaned, reaching his climax. As he felt the sensation leaving his body, he opened his eyes and a new feeling overcame him. His glasses were off, but he could see so clearly; he was greeted with his cum splattered all around Haru's flushed face. He could easily tell now his glasses were holding him back, since Haru's expression had thrown him into ecstasy. He wanted him, but differently from before. He knew he could take the initiative. He loved this new world he's encountered, he felt so free. He loved this overwhelming urge and desire to devour someone, particularly Haru.

Satisfied with the look he received from Daichi's climax, Haru mentally declared that it was finally over, feeling half relief and half disappointment. "Well, you feel better now..?" Before Haru could get up to get cleaned up after the 'main event'; he was pulled and fastened down on his bed.

"W-woah!" Haru exclaimed, hands pinned above his head. "W-what's wrong..?"

Daichi didn't say anything. His golden eyes felt sharper than ever, after Haru removed the glasses. Haru stared intently, feeling as if he could see right into his soul. Suddenly, a hand crept up Haru's shirt.

"H-h-hey! Where're you touching?" Haru yelled at Daichi, but stopped when he saw the change in his eyes. The liquid gold he saw before became frozen, as if it was a different person. "Y-you okay..? Kazumitsu..?"

"Ah..!" Haru whimpered, as Daichi played with his left nipple, while licking the right. "Wh-what're you doing…"

Daichi smirked in response, and switched sides, licking his left while playing with his right. Even Haru could tell that what he said wasn't even a question. He's never been this sensitive before, but he already lost his all his senses, even before Daichi pushed him down. Somehow, his male classmate has drawn him in more than any woman ever has.

"Kazu-mmpf!" Daichi stole his lips, and forced entry with his tongue. He licked Haru's bottom lip slightly before exploring the interior. Both men moaned at the touch. His tongue battled with Haru's rebelling one, but dominated him, drawing a whimper out of him as a reward. Meanwhile, his hand moved down, towards Haru's lower member. He felt it hot and hard, even through the cloth and roughly grabbed at it.

"Ah… Kazu…" Haru couldn't believe the sounds he was making, but felt so lost when Daichi ripped his pants off, he didn't care anymore. His cock flew up, burning and trembling with desire.

Daichi let go of Haru's hands, and teased Haru's hole with his right finger, while gently stroking his tip. "Haru… You're beautiful." He whispered seductively, into Haru's ears. He felt the man under him shiver, and smirked with his reaction.

"You're really naughty, you know." He continued to sigh, "If you continue this, I'm going to have to punish you." Without missing a beat, he pushed one finger in Haru's ass. Haru let out a cry as he felt himself be pierced by another man. "A-aaah! N-no, if you…" He whined.

Daichi licked his lips. "You're so sensitive here, huh? You're about to come…" he abruptly tightly gripped Haru's cock. "You're so slutty. Didn't I say I was going to punish you?" He licked Haru's jaw, as he penetrated Haru's lower part with two other fingers.

"K-kazu! Ah..Aaah! P-please…" Haru strained, hands ruffling and tugging at Daichi's hair.

"What?" Daichi taunted, "What is it, that you need..?" He started scissoring Haru's tight hole, preparing him for what's to come.

Haru's shaky voice was filled with heavy breaths and moans as he strained to beg, "P-please… Ah, aah! Please, let me… C-come!" he gasped. "It's… T-too much…"

"Hmm, I'd love to…" Daichi chuckled, licking off Haru's precum. "But, you're not done yet. You still have one final punishment…" He quickly withdrew his three fingers, and positioned both of Haru's legs on his shoulders. He could feel himself get harder from the anticipation alone. His tip brushed against Haru's hole, and he bit back a groan.

Haru felt like he was going to die with need. His hands moved their target to his bed sheets, and he gripped them until his knuckles turned white. "Aah… Put it in already… I-I can't wait..!"

Daichi grinned and listened obediently. He thrust in, directly at Haru's prostate. Daichi accepted a well-earned cry come out of Haru's mouth. He threw in uneven thrusts, amazed at the feeling of Haru's body accepting him fully. Soon, he kept a fast, hard tempo as he continuously infiltrated Haru. All the while, Daichi's cock rubbed the small area, and Haru could feel himself go crazy. _So this is how women feel…_ He thought randomly. "Aah! K-Kazumistu!"

"Daichi."

"H-huh..?"

"Say my name." Daichi thrust in deeper and harder than ever before, and Haru swore he was going to die from all the pleasure. "Daichi."

Daichi felt himself beginning to reach his climax, and he let go of Haru's pulsing cock. "F-fuck… Aaah, Daichi!" Haru screamed, grabbing at Daichi's navy blue hair. Daichi felt Haru's insides contract and tightly hug his member as white liquid covered his chest. In response, Daichi came inside of Haru, and fell down on the bed beside him.

Both men were breathless and still connected, as they bored into each other's eyes. They remained like this for a long while, before Haru's fatigue overtook him, and he silently fell asleep in Daichi's arms.

Daichi hugged the warmth, as he fell asleep as well, for the first time with another person.

* * *

*Edit; 05/09/2010. About a third the way in, Daichi said he loved Haru. I switched that up, because it'll clash with the future chapters.

**Hmmm, I wasn't really going for a peaceful ending like this, but it somehow ended up like that, xD.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review! It'll take two seconds! :) **

**Also, if you have any ideas for what should come, feel free to share~ **


	4. Mixed Signals!

**Okay, okay! Update is here! Hooray! :)**

**Sorry for the long wait.. I've been busy, even though it's summer. :(**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Note: Rated M for sexual content in this chapter.**

* * *

**Junjo Intentions**

**Chapter 4**

**Mixed Signals?**

Haru woke up, slightly sluggish. He felt a ray of light beam down against his cheek and squinted from the source. It was already morning, but he felt so tired, and…_sore?_ Still feeling half asleep, he sat up, and stretched his back and arms. A yawn escaped his mouth as he kicked and stretched around his legs. But when he felt something hit against his legs, he flinched and looked over to see what he hit.

"…" He kept staring, mouth opening and closing, but he couldn't find any words to say. The thing he hit was none other than Daichi. He instantly jumped from the bed and realized that he wasn't wearing any clothes. He blushed and started looking around for his boxers. When he found them and was already putting them on, Daichi had already awakened and put his glasses back on. They both stared at each other for about 10 seconds, before Daichi pulled away to look outside the window, at the morning sun. Neither of them knew what to say, since the two had completely different perspectives.

Haru was the type to consider something like this a one night stand. The problem was he wasn't _gay_. He never liked _men._ He kept chanting this to himself in his mind, while getting dressed with his clothes from the day before. Also, to top this sundae off with a cherry, he'd never have one who he'd see again, especially not a classmate! _This is all Ryou's fault. I can't believe he got me into this, shit._

However, Daichi had a completely different thought on last night. He's never experienced something so intimate, it felt surreal. He didn't know what to say, because he absolutely loved what happened, and couldn't put it into words. But he also knew that Haru truly regretted what he did, _probably because he was on the bottom…_ he thought. Still, he couldn't shake the sad feeling of having his first time with someone he doesn't even know, forget about love. He felt ashamed for doing something so rash on an impulse. He felt guilty that he enjoyed it while he practically raped Haru. But most of all, he felt sadness, because he was taking full advantage of the situation when Haru clearly merely wanted to help him out, as a friend would. _But, would a normal friend do that?_ He shook his head; he's never had a very close friend before, so he'd never known the answer to that question. He frowned, and stole a glance back at Haru who was done getting dressed, but just putting his shirt back on. He wanted to apologize, and not seem like a total jerk. But when Haru didn't even look his way while he was getting ready to leave, his heart plummeted. He's never felt so lonely before in his life. When his parents are out, they usually come back every few days, and that would make him lonely at times but he was always certain that they'd return. They loved him, and that always made him happy. But this was a different type of loneliness that overwhelmed him completely. He wanted to call Haru back and just hug him. He wanted that warmth he felt from last night, but now it felt so distant, even if he tried to reach out and grab it, it'd be so close yet it would be farther than he could ever reach. He hated this thought, but he couldn't convince himself to move. _It's not a life or death situation, _he thought, _but why do I feel so bad?_

Suddenly, Haru's head popped up with a bright smile plastered on it. Daichi stared back, bewildered as to what was going on inside his mind. He had just been violated and now he's all rainbows and unicorns? He just couldn't read into his expression, but the more he tried to understand what Haru was thinking, the more confused Daichi got. He burrowed his eyebrows in frustration, but then a small chuckle came out of Haru's lips that made Daichi jump.

"Haha! Nice meeting you, Kazumistu-kun!" He smiled, and walked out of the room, leaving Daichi as confused, mad and sad as ever.

_He's just going to leave? _Daichi mentally screamed. His mouth made a small 'O', as he was left speechless once more. He quickly got out of bed and put on his boxers, racing out of his room to find the front house door left ajar. He started shaking a bit, and carefully walked down the stairs. When he reached the front door, he took the knob and slowly closed it, trying to make as less noise as possible. Once the door was closed and locked, Daichi looked to his right and saw a mirror reflection of him. Instantly, he crumbled to the floor, tears uncontrollably streaming down his face. He screamed to himself, furious that he wasted his first time with someone who didn't even care about him. He yelled at the top of his lungs, not caring if neighbors could hear him or not. He had just had enough- he finally realized that he meant nothing to Haru and that he was just being toyed with. That this really was just a one night stand for him, while it meant the world the Daichi. Warm drops filled the floor where Daichi was crouching, and the house was silent other than his ragged breathing. Daichi fell to the floor and lay there on his back, tears still rolling nonstop down his cheeks. He didn't want to blame anyone but himself; it was his choice, since he chose desire over needs. The house felt so empty, and Daichi felt like he was being suffocated with everything being thrown at him. The humility. The shame. The embarrassment, the anger and the disappointment. He didn't know what to do, or how to face Haru once he saw him at school the next day, so he just lay there, still as stone, staring into the distance.

* * *

"Shit. Shit. _Shit._" Haru muttered to himself. He paced around the street, hoping no one paid attention to him, as he tried to comprehend what he had just done. He kept trying to think, but every time he tried, he couldn't and could only remember what he _felt _last night, instead of what he was thinking. He tried to remember what happened before that, but it was all a blur. He stopped pacing, and took a few calming breaths, with one hand supporting his back. He swore, surprised that it would hurt this much. He looked up, into the bright sun. It must have been just before noon, because the sun wasn't at its highest point yet. He basked himself in the warmth of the sun's rays as his he replayed his first night with a man in his mind. He felt so content, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that he was forgetting something. _Something important?_ He couldn't remember. It was Sunday, and he had nothing to do, which was a first. He decided to lie on the ground and bask in the sun some more.

"… _Say my name."_

"_Huh?"_

_"Say my name. Daichi."_

_Daichi… What a nice name. _Haru thought, as he began to drift off, right on the sidewalk. _Dai… Big…*** **God, no doubt about that… _he smiled, as a light pink color came across his face. _I wonder what he's doing at home right now… I don't know what to do if I see him again… I couldn't put that fake face up for long, especially in front of him…_

Suddenly, Haru jumped up, scaring a nearby squirrel as it climbed up its tree. _CRAP. We did it at _my _house, not his! _

* * *

***Dai means Big in japanease. Daichi's name literally translates to Great/Big Wisdom. **

**Ehm, attempted cliffhanger? x)**

**Sorry if this story isn't really my 'decent' work, but please review and tell me what you think! :)**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
